sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Devan4590/Part 5: Reconciliation!
We now resume your program, Heartbreaker. Plan Chrysoberyl: So you're saying that I have to meet Flower at a recreational space to lure the rainbow obsidian in and then you attack them. Lodestone: Yep. Or at least that's what I got. Chrysoberyl: You're using me as your sacrificial gem? Högbomite: That's what you were made for! YAAAY! Orangey Ruby: Yep. Although, I wonder how CC is holding up. ---- Rubellite: I WANT TO ATTACK THIS ONE! Rubellite holds up a painting of Van Gogh painting starry night. Color Change Sapphire: Hmm...It serves no practical use so go ahead. Rubellite Splits it in two. Ice looks in from the window of CCS's studio. Ice: Rube's coping well. I hope that she'll forgive me Hiddenite: So what is the plan exactly? Silica goes over the plan. Chrys: Fine. If this doesn't work I'm breaking you. ENACTING THE PLAN! Flower Stone: Hello Chrys, Flower has not let you down! Chrys: Hi Flower! Did you hear about Rube and Ice's problem? Flower: Flower thinks it's most tragic. Silica and Lodestone are hiding via illusion. Lodestone: Soccer ball, got any readings? Silica: Not yet! And stop calling me Soccer Ball I'm Silica! Lodestone: Whatever keeps you rolling. Rainbow Obsidian is hiding in the bushes. Rainbow Obsidian: Now's my chance! Rainbow Obsidian uses his Pathokinesis. Chrys: Whomever would mess with Ibidi's love life would be complete evil! Flower: No! Flower doesn't believe that someone can be complete evil! Chrys: Yes it is! It kills people for fun! Flower: Flower knows that you do and Rubellite does! And Flower doesn't see you as complete evil! Chrys: But you love me! Although you don't completely trust me... Flower: Flower does love you! There has to be good in that gem! Rainbow Obsidian(Quietly): Come on! There has to be something to cause turmoil! Orangey Ruby: PRO BOLA! Orangey Ruby traps Rainbow Obsidian under a net, but it doesn't interrupt the Pathokinesis. Silica: Now is our chance! Silica and Lodestone pop out of their hiding place and pin down. Rainbow Obsidian. Rainbow Obsidian: GAH! Rainbow Obsidian releases Flower from the spell. Flower: What was Flower talking about again? Silica: WE GOT IT! Lodestone: Time to bring your gem to justice! Lodestone and Silica poof Rainbow Obsidian. ---- Ice: Someone told me to come here... Rubellite: Darling are you sure this is where the next painting is? Wait, Icy? Ice: Rube? I'm glad to see you. Rubellite: Darling, I'm still hurt. CCS: It was necessary to lure you here. Orangey Ruby, Silica, Lodestone, and Chrys come out with Rainbow Obsidian's gem. Silica: This is the culprit. It was using Pathokinesis to modify Ice's feelings. So It wasn't Ice's fault. Ice: I'm still really sorry. I shouldn't have felt that way. Rubellite: Well since we have our next victim, I forgive you. So, do you want to torture this one? Or give it a slow and painful death! Ice: Both of them sound great! Silica: YAAAY! Reconciliation! Orangey Ruby: Love is weird. Category:Blog posts